User blog:Endercreeper9999/Sanic arrives in mugen!
Sanic speeds into Mugen! A character that I am surprised nobody has made yet, so I took up the task of making the first Sanic in mugen. He uses hi-res sprites edited from the original Sanic image and uses Claymizer's 2nd Sonic character as a base (Mostly due to the fact this is a novelty char). Differences from Sonic The most obvious and clear difference is the sprite resolution. Whereas Sonic had low-res sprites, Sanic has hi-res ones. Another change (That should've been fairly obvious) is that Sanic is faster than Sonic, including his attacks. His Spin dash and jumping animations are references to the game Sanic ball, and the Shadow assist has been removed. Other minor changes include the addition of victory quotes, Sanic shooting rings out of a gun instead of throwing them, and others I won't mention. Gameplay Sanic is a very fast character and can be considered partially cheap, due to the fact his Totally edgy Supr Sanic hyper does a OHKO almost all the time, even on foes with full-health. Other than that, he is a balanced fighter. One drawback is that, due to his high speed, he can be hard to use on smaller stages. His Supr Sanic hyper can also be spammed if you have a lot of power, due to Sanic having 5000 power that is used to activate his Totally edgy Supr Sanic hyper. Victory Quotes Victory1 = "Get rekt fegget" Victory2 = "Cum on, step it up!" Victory3 = "Gotta go fast" Victory4 = "I'm a slow faggot" Victory5 = "Sanic > Sonic" Victory6 = "Heil Sanic" Victory7 = "Gtg fast m8ies" Victory8 = "Mugen pls" Victory9 = "Fak u" Victory10 = "I mast kil Jash Gury" Victory11 = "You're too slow!" Animations (View them as full-size images, they look a lot cleaner) Stand anim: Ring gun anim: Supr Sanic anim: Hyper portrait anim (Reference to Sonic Boom): Unrelated screenshot: Regarding Ivan Luiz's Freddy Fazbear... Since Ivan Luiz hasn't given any more information on his Freddy Fazbear char in a while, I've decided to make my own version. Now before you start ranting and raging, this version will be based on the FNAF fangame/RPG called Five nights at Fuckboy's, which is basically your typical turn-based RPG but with Fnaf characters and locations with humor similar to that of South Park (Except WAY less offensive). Since you can find the graphics for each character quite easily, I am going to take these sprites and edit them to be fit for Mugen. But I won't be doing the original Freddy Fazbear first... I'll be starting off with Toy Freddy from Five nights at Fuckboy's 2 (Yes, there is a sequel to it already). His hypers will be based off his skills he can learn in-game and have the same voice from the game. If he receives positive feedback, I'll go on to make the rest of the characters from Five nights at Fuckboy's and Five nights at Fuckboy's 2. Oh yeah, and I cancelled Bowser Jr. because it was difficult editing his sprites. I may make him with his paintbrush from Super Mario sunshine after Sanic is released. Category:Blog posts